totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Combatants' Home Series
This is a list of the combatants' home franchise. This is in no particular order and let it begin! Do keep in mind it's work in progress. Combatants without a link means they don't have a page yet, combatants with '''BOLD '''means they have lost, combatants with ''Italic ''means they have won. Combatants with * means they are confirmed to be in future episodes with a mystery opponent. If there's anything you need to mend, feel free to fix it, but no trolling or messing with the page. Combatants by Series The Legend of Zelda: Link, Zelda Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Master Xehanort,Xemnas American Dragon: Jake Long: Jake Long Danny Phantom: Danny Phantom, Vlad Plasmius DC Comics: The Flash, Lex Luthor, Terra, Green Lantern, The Joker, Catwoman, Deathstroke, Superman, Lobo, Blue Beetle, Doomsday Marvel Comics: Doctor Doom, Red Skull, Iron Man, Captain America, Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Gamora, Thor, Deadpool, The Hulk, Blade, Rocket Racoon Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Metal Sonic, Silver the Hedgehog, Tails, Amy Rose, E-123 Omega Super Mario: Bowser, Wario, Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, Yoshi Kirby: King Dedede, Meta Knight, Kirby, Galacta Knight Street Fighter: Chun-Li, Ryu, Zangief, Ken Masters, Dan Hibiki, Akuma, Balrog, M. Bison Mortal Kombat: Sonya Blade, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Shao Kahn, Raiden Avatar: Aang, Korra, Toph Beifong, Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko Star Wars: Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, Boba Fett, Starkiller Harry Potter: Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter Tekken: Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima Mickey Mouse: Paperinik Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers Killer Instinct: Cinder Halo: Master Chief Metroid: Samus Aran Fairy Tail: Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel,Zeref Dragneel God of War: Kratos, Zeus Devil May Cry: Dante, Vergil Percy Jackson: Percy Jackson SpongeBob Squarepants: Plankton The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron The Fairly OddParents: Denzel Crocker T.U.F.F. Puppy: Verminious Snaptrap Ben 10: Ben Tennyson Big Hero 6: Hiro Hamada Team Fortress: The Heavy Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha,Itachi Uchiha,Nagato Bleach: Ichigo, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sosuke Aizen Dragon Ball: Cell, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Majin Buu Kid Icarus: Palutena Mega Man: Bass, X, Vile, Zero, Sigma, Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Proto Man Ninja Gaiden: Ryu Hayabusa One Piece: Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin RWBY: Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long Red vs. Blue: Agent Texas Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack Steven Universe: Pearl Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot Rayman: Rayman Spawn: Spawn Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Shredder Metal Gear: Solid Snake, Raiden, Big Boss Resident Evil: Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker Hellsing: Alucard Bayonetta: Bayonetta Darkstalkers: Morrigan Aensland Dark Horse Comics: Hellboy Final Fantasy: Cloud Strife, Lightning, Sephiroth, Cecil Harvey, Vincent Valentine Fire Emblem: Marth Punch-Out!!: Little Mac Assassin's Creed: Ezio Auditore Watch Dogs: Aiden Pearce Strider: Strider Hiryu Terminator: Terminator The Matrix: Neo Sword Art Online: Kirito Sly Cooper: Sly Cooper Minecraft: Steve LittleBigPlanet: Sackboy Star Fox: Fox McCloud Pac-Man: Pac-Man Fullmetal Alchemist: Roy Mustang BlazBlue: Jin Kisaragi, Ragna the Bloodedge Skylanders: Kaos LEGO Dimensions: Lord Vortech Predator: Predator Xenoblade Chronicles: Shulk Asura's Wrath: Asura, Yasha Saint Seiya: Pegasus Seiya One Punch Man: Saitama Berserk: Guts Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: Ty JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Jotaro Kujo Guilty Gear: Sol Badguy Soulcalibur: Nightmare Hunter x Hunter: Gon Freecss Soul Eater: Black☆Star Astro Boy: Dr. Tenma Home Series Logos Zelda-Logo.png Kingdom_Hearts_logo.png Adjl_main_logo_by_daedalus_net-d5qnble.png Danny_Phantom_logo.png DC_Comics_logo.png|DC Comics logo in dedication to The Flash, Lex Luthor, Terra, Green Lantern, The Joker, Catwoman, Deathstroke, Superman, Lobo, Blue Beetle and Doomsday. Marvel-logo.png|Marvel Comics logo in dedication to Doctor Doom, Red Skull, Iron Man, Captain America, Ghost Rider, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Gamora, Thor, Deadpool,The Hulk, Blade and Rocket Racoon. SonicLogoSeries.png 19-super-mario-logo.png Kirby_Logo.png SF_Logo.png|Street Fighter Logo in dedication to Chun-Li, Ryu, Ken Masters, Dan Hibiki, Zangief, Akuma, Balrog and M. Bison. Mortal-Kombat-Logo.png|Mortal Kombat Logo in dedication to Scorpion, Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero, Sonya Blade and Raiden. Avatar_logo.png Star-wars-logo.png|Star Wars logo in dedication to Darth Vader, Darth Sidious , Boba Fett and Starkiller. Harry-film-logo.png Tekken_Logo_(New_Gen).png MickeyMouse_Logo.png Looney_Tunes_-_Logo.png KI.png Halo_logo.png 250px-Metroid_logo.png|Metroid Logo in dedication to Samus Aran. Fairy_Tail_Logo.png God_of_War_logo.png 830px-DMCLogocopyag30fm4dn3ss.png Percy_Jackson_&_the_Olympians.png SpongeBob_SquarePants_logo.svg.png The_Adventures_of_Jimmy_Neutron_Boy_Genius_logo.png|The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius logo in dedication to Professor Calamitous and Jimmy Neutron The_Fairly_ODD!_Parents.PNG TUFF Puppy Logo.png Ben10-2.png Big Hero 6 logo.png TF2_logo.png bleach-logo.png DragonBall_logo.png Kid_Icarus_logo.png Megaman logo.png Ninja Gaiden logo.jpg One_Piece_Anime_Logo.png rwby.jpg RvB_logo_cropped.png sk logo.jpg Steven_Universe_logo.png Crash_logo.png Rayman-logo.png spawn_logo.png TMNT_2012_logo.png Metal_Gear_Solid_logo.png Resident_evil_logo_copy.png Hellsing-logo.png Bayonetta_logo.png Darkstalkers logo.gif Dark Horse.png Final_Fantasy-logo.png Fire_Emblem_series_logo.png Punch-Out!!_logo.png Assassin's_Creed-Logo.png WatchDogs-logo.png Strider-Logo.png Terminator_(franchise_logo).png Logo-matrix.png SAO_Logo.png Sly_Cooper_logo.png Minecraft-logo.png LBP-logo-stacked.png Star_Fox_series_logo.png Pac-ManLogo.png Category:Browse